Seddie Songs
by Irishhoney13
Summary: I wasn't tagged I was just bored. I know some of them are uber short but i like! uber seddie!


1

A/N: I'm a major seddie fan so most of my stories will be about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

1. All That Jazz-Bebe Neuwirth

"Come on, Fredork!" Sam called from outside the hall. She was her best shirt and her favorite jean skirt, no leggings this time.

"I'm coming, jeez!" Freddie pulled the door open.

"Uh, you're going to wear that?" Sam was so amused by his tux that he slammed the door again.

"Come on Freddie!" Sam said knocking on the door, "It's just a school dance you can wear jeans!"

"Why can't I go with Carly?" Freddie's muffled voice asked.

"Because she already left with Jake!" Sam was really annoyed now.

"Ok just give me a minute!" She could hear Freddie's foot steps as he ran to his bedroom.

In a little while soon Freddie appeared in Jeans and an old green shirt, "Good now let's go party!"

2. Shut Up and Drive-Rihanna

Carly watched Freddie inspect one of the cars. His face was twisted and he was looking all over.

"Well?" Carly was impatient.

"It depends on what Sam thinks," Freddie looked around the car lot for his blond friend.

"Well what's the engine like?" Sam asked coming from behind another car.

"I don't know, take a look," he said going with her to the front of the car.

"Can you pop the hood Carly?" Sam asked coming to Freddie's side. As soon as the hood was up Sam began inspecting.

"Looks pretty good, I think you should get it," Sam and Freddie were still under the hood and they're faces were close. Sam didn't seem to notice but Freddie was uncomfortable.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah now get in there boy! Buy this bad boy!" She hit his back and rose from under the hood. Once he was gone Carly turned to Sam.

"You gonna tell him you like him?" Carly asked as Sam wiped some black stuff off her hands.

"First I have to see how he can handle the car," Sam said closing the hood.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Sam said cocking an eyebrow.

3. Everbody's Fool-Evanesence

Sam was tired off being labeled as the bad girl. She felt like she was in a cage where everyone knew what she was going to do now. She wanted to brake the cycle. So she did something no one would expect. She walked right up to Freddie.

"Hey!" he said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure, what?" Sam leaned in and kissed Freddie full on the mouth. She could feel everyone in the hallway stop. She pulled her self away from him. His face was in total shock.

"That's all," she said happily. As she walked away she saw Jonah's shocked face. So she did what any girl who was cheated on would do. She smacked him. This was a good day.

4. A Place In This World-Taylor Swift

It was Sam's 16th birthday. She was alone. Carly was out of town and she did not want to hang out with Freddie. But right now she did. She just wanted her friend there. Even her parents had left her. So before she knew it she was outside Freddie's door. After a few moments of waiting she knocked. Soon after Freddie was at the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, hi," Sam played with the fringe on her skirt, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

"Why?" Freddie didn't mean to sound so harsh but she wanted to hang out with him.

Sam looked slightly hurt, "Well, today is my birthday…"

"Oh man! I completely forgot!" Freddie smacked his forehead.

"Thanks," Sam said turning to leave, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Seeing as I didn't get you a present, I think I have something better," Freddie said. Sam turned around.

"Will I like it?"

"I think so," and then he kissed her. At first she was shocked but then she fell into the kiss. Soon he pulled away, "So?"

"It was pretty good, but I think it could have wrapped better," Freddie laughed and kissed her again.

5. Wake Up Call-Maroon 5

Freddie walked down the hall, full of anger. He hated Jonah. He hated Sam for dating Jonah. He was such a…NUB! He came to Jonah's apartment and pounded on the door. Jonah answered. His smiling face made Freddie madder. He pulled the shot gun from his jacket pocket and shot him square in the head. Jonah's scream rang threw the hall way.

Jonah's cries in the studio as he was wedgie bounced snapped Freddie from his day dream. This was also a good punishment. Plus, he was just happy that Sam was single again.

6. Girl-Jim Sturgess

Freddie lay on his bed, thinking of Sam, the girl who came to visit. Her beautiful blond hair, and sparkleing blue eyes. He loved her and he wanted her to come again. But no one believed that he was in love. But he knew, oh he knew. He just wanted to hold her again, fell her lips on his. This was all he wanted.

7. Oh! Darling-Dana Fuchs

Sam was so hurt from Jonah. Freddie wanted to help her so badly. Bu there was nothing he could do. So when they were talking what else was he supposed to do. He kissed her.

"No," she said.

"What?" he was startled. After you kiss someone they don't normally say no.

"I don't want to get hurt again," Sam looked him in the eyes, "and I don't want to hurt you."

"That's never going to happen," he smiled and kissed her again.

8. Come One, Come All-All Time Low

Freddie and Sam were running through the park.

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked as Sam led him by the hand.

"We're going to have fun tonight!" she shouted, "This is our time!"

"We're not doing anything illegal are we?"

"Everything is illegal!"

"Sam!"

"Sh! You're ruining my night!"

They ran and ran and ran until they reached the local radio station.

"Sam? Wh-"

"Come one, come all! You're just in time to witness my first breakdown cause there's a mile gone for every minute passed when I'm stuck in this town!  
I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. DJ! The traffic in this town is just as bad as it is in LA! So go on and lock me up you better throw away that key before I find out where you broadcast from because your playlist is killing me!" Sam sang at the top of her lungs. When the manger came out calling security, they ran. When they stopped about a mile away at groovy smoothie, Freddie kissed Sam.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Sam said.

9. So Nice So Smart-Kimya Dawson

Sam couldn't date Freddie. She would just hurt him. And she didn't want to see him get his heart broken. She changes her mind all the time! One day she would love him, then she would hate him. Ugh! He was the nicest guy at Ridgeway and possibly the smartest. She couldn't do this to him.

10. SOS (Edited)-Rihanna

Sam walked around her room in a haze. She shouldn't feel like this. Especially if she felt this with the dork. He was so…dorky. But she couldn't help the way she felt. Sam Pucket loves Freddie Benson.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this cause it took me forever to write!! I love how short the last one is!!

Mucho Love!!

Irish Honey


End file.
